


It's Always Been You

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AkaKuro drabbles that I've written, ranging from platonic to smut. </p><p>Drabble #5 - Kuroko gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I haven't written anything for (non-het, so Dissonance doesn't count) AkaKuro on ao3. *shakes head* So I've gotten three-four of this written, which I'm going to post daily. I'll post as and when I write, but I'm making no promises since I'm working on other multi-chaps. I'll also accept prompts, which you can give me on my tumblr. The first one is pathetically short, so forgive me. OTL

"Whoaaaaa! An alley-oop between the Captain and.. a-and.. Seriously? Did he do an alley-oop on his own?!!!"

Akashi landed gracefully on his feet after his dunk. Kuroko grinned at his Captain, not bothering to hide his emotions. Not that anyone would notice him anyway. Not with them around. Not when he was playing with the Generation of Miracles.

Especially not when he was playing with Akashi.

Akashi acknowledged his pass with a nod, the slightest of smiles on his lips. Kuroko's heart soared.

Yes, he could get used to this.


	2. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2- What's In A Name?
> 
> Akashi asks Kuroko to call him by his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short AkaKuro drabble. I’m so lazy and lethargic that I forced myself to write something and this is what came out. O_o Plotless. I honestly love these two. ;_;

* * *

 

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko looks up at the sound of that calm, commanding voice.

“Akashi-kun.”

The said person tuts impatiently.

“How many times,” Akashi says, looking up at him with hooded eyes, that makes his heart beat unnaturally fast, “must I ask you to address me by my name?”

Kuroko sighs. It has been an active argument in their relationship ever since there was a relationship.

“And how many times must I tell you,” he says, twirling strands of red in his hand, and bringing his face close to Akashi’s neck, and smiling slightly at the soft gasp he hears, “that it is impolite?”

“It is not impolite if I’m giving you permission. Tetsuya,” Akashi’s eyes are burning with intensity, “call me by my name.”

He smiles, he never could refuse his lover anything after all.

“Seijuurou,” he says softly, before covering Akashi’s soft lips with his own.

The slightest of hitches in his breath is the only sound that his pronouncement affects the other male at all, but Kuroko smiles against Akashi’s lips in contentment.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr, I'm taking prompts - [simplyaverage7](http://simplyaverage7.tumblr.com/)


	3. Drabble #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister tempted me with KuroAka headcanons until I sinned. This is slightly NSFW, more like implied NSFW. I was supposed to write a complete lemon, but I’m apparently incapable of writing smut. This is as far as I can write. Also, there are implications of BDSM. God. What have I written?

* * *

 

“Seijuurou-kun, do you like that?”

Akashi nodded eagerly and arched up into Kuroko’s hands. Akashi felt a slight exhale against his neck, and knew Kuroko was inwardly rejoicing over the complete  _wanton_  way he was behaving, but he was too far gone to care.

“Seijuurou-kun, so eager. Are you that desperate for me?” Kuroko asked, voice completely unaffected, and Akashi wanted to see if Kuroko’s face was as expressionless as always, or if he was even the slightest bit affected, if his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink or his pupils blown wide with desire.

“You may speak, Seijuurou-kun.”

Akashi trembled slightly at the authority in his lover’s voice. “Yes. Oh  _God yes_.”

Kuroko for his part, had to control himself from ravishing the beautiful redhead then and there.

_If only you could see yourself,_ Kuroko thought, eyes roving over the stunning body beneath him.

“Very well then, I’ll reward you for your obedience.”

—

When they lay on their bed afterwards, Kuroko held Akashi tight, and stroked his hair. Akashi snuggled up to the blue haired boy,  _his blue haired boy,_ he thought, a little childishly.

“Seijuurou-kun, are you okay?” Worry seeped through Kuroko’s emotionless voice and Akashi smiled against Kuroko’s chest, feeling loved and  _accepted._

“I’m fine. Great, actually. Stop worrying about me, Tetsuya.”

He felt Kuroko frown against his hair. “If you say so. I worry for you, you know.”

Akashi laughed slightly, feeling giddy. “I know, Tetsuya,” he looked up from Kuroko’s chest to meet sky blue eyes. “I  _know._ ”

Kuroko huffed slightly, but held him closer all the same.

* * *

 


	4. Drabble #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon on tumblr - Kuroko injures his back at work and Akashi takes care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s very little actual massaging OTL And more of Kuroko being a snarky ass. *APOLOGISES PROFUSELY*

* * *

 

“Sensei, carry me, carry me!!”

Kuroko looked at the little girl at his feet, pouting adorably. Misako was such a demanding child, but she could and  _would_  have you wrapped around her pretty little finger.

She was so like a certain redhead that way.

His back was slightly sore, so he doubted he could carry her for long (his stamina was abysmal even when he was 25, in fact Akashi sometimes joked that it seemed to have gotten  _worse_ ) but the child was looking at him expectantly.

So he picked the girl up, and hoisted her over his back.

“Hold tight Misako-chan,” he told her, and she giggled.

Kuroko smiled. Hearing that happy giggle was worth the sharp pain in his back.

//

Misako had started a chain reaction, and almost all the kids, except the very shy Keito and the very tsundere Aiko, requested piggy back rides.

In the end, even Keito and Aiko got their rides, and seeing their surprised and delighted faces made his heart swell.

The kindergarten let out for the day, and Kuroko collapsed against his chair, groaning as his back came in contact with the back of the chair.

He felt so very tired. He got up from his chair, his back sending slight shocks of pain right from the base of his spine to his shoulder blades, and trudged to the exit.

He had to get to home before Akashi, or Akashi’s sharp eyes would notice that something was amiss almost immediately.

It wasn’t like Akashi would scold him, but that disappointed glance he would give Kuroko with the slightest of frowns playing on his lips, would make Kuroko feel so guilty.

He reached home, and fortunately for him, Akashi was still at work.

Ever since he’d taken over as COO for his father, the workload was unbelievable. Akashi managed to return home every evening, but Kuroko still felt Akashi was overworking himself.

He fell asleep with Akashi on his mind.

//

He woke up to strong arms around his body.

He moved slightly, and a soft kiss was placed on his neck.

“I’m home,” Akashi whispered in his ear, and Kuroko smiled.

He twisted around in Akashi’s embrace, and turned to face Akashi smiling at him softly.

It took his breath away sometimes, when it hit Kuroko that Akashi was  _his_ , all his,  _forever_.

“Welcome back,” he said, and Akashi kissed him.

They kissed for a few minutes, all slow and languid, just savouring each other’s taste.

“How was your day?” Kuroko asked, and then Akashi was talking about mergers and how everything was going smoothly, and how Akashi would have a lot more time now that everything was okay at office.

Kuroko hardly understood the technical aspect of the conversation, but he loved watching Akashi talk, the cultured sound of his voice, and the way his pretty pink lips shaped the words, and-

He let out a sharp gasp as Akashi’s hand accidentally pressed against his sore back.

Akashi’s sharp eyes narrowed at once.

“Tetsuya, what is it?”

Kuroko sighed. He should have known better than to try and hide something from Akashi anyway.

“My back. It’s hurting me,” he told Akashi, who went into full overprotective mode.

“Where? Where does it hurt?” he launched a litany of questions at Kuroko who began laughing.

Akashi stopped and frowned.

Kuroko smiled. “If Akashi-kun wants to really help, he can massage my back,” he told the frowning Akashi.

Akashi nodded. “Lay on your chest. I’ll do it.”

Kuroko lay on his chest as instructed, and groaned in pain when a few seconds later, Akashi’s hands came to squeeze his shoulders.

A few minutes later, the pain was disappearing in the most delicious way, and Kuroko melted on the sheets.

“Akashi-kun should just quit his job and become a masseur,” he told as Akashi kneaded his back.

Akashi snorted. “And then? Who will take care of  _your_  back?”

“Ah, my apologies. I suppose I wasn’t clear. Akashi-kun should become  _my_  personal masseur.”

Akashi laughed at that.

Kuroko lay boneless and feeling absolutely content with the world when Akashi kissed his ear.

He let out a soft sound, unable to do much else.

Akashi’s hands roved over his body, and Kuroko suppressed a smile as a wave of overwhelming tiredness washed over him. He knew he’d not be able to keep his eyes open for another minute.

Akashi’s exasperated sigh was the last thing he heard before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

  
—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes - if the ending was unclear OTL Akashi is initiating sex but Kuroko falls asleep (not on purpose but he’s tired) and he’s laughing mentally at Akashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi favours Kise, but Kuroko is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting so long!! i hope you guys like this, even though it wasn't meant to be akakuro in the first place. this is for anewtinystory, who kindly shared her headcanons about akashi and kise to me.

“Okay so, has everyone met their quota for the game?” Midorima inquires, seeing as Akashi hasn’t played this game, having gone for scouting their next opponent.

“45,” Aomine says, covering his yawn with his hand.

“32,” Murasakibara says, diving for the maiubo bag. Midorima shoots him a dirty look, but says nothing. He pushes up his own glasses and tells them, “I myself have scored 36 points, 6 above the quota.”

“15 passes that scored,” Kuroko offers and Midorima nods in satisfaction. All eyes turn to their final member.

“And you, Kise? How many points have you scored?” Midorima asks, and Kise lets out a nervous laugh.

“Um, 23? Kurokocchi didn’t pass to me much so-”

“I pass to whoever I think will score,” Kuroko says blandly, and Kise tears up immediately. “So mean, Kurokocchi!”

 

“It’s useless wailing. 10 laps around the ground,” Midorima tells him sternly, and Aomine guffaws. “Kise, you idiot, how difficult can it be to score 30 points?”

“Kise-chin is lazy,” Murasakibara says, mouth stuffed with food.

“I don’t want to hear that from  _you_ , Murasakibaracchi!” Kise tells him hotly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Crying will not get you out of punishment, Kise-kun,” Kuroko tells him, and Kise trudges sadly to perform his punishment.

Just when he’s about to start, (Aomine cheering him in the background, honestly what a meanie) he spots red hair.

“Akashicchi!” he gushes, running toward their Captain and glomping him gleefully. He remains unaware of the burning stares from his teammates.

Akashi laughs softly, a beautiful sound, and Kise immediately feels better. “Akashicchi is back, guys!” he tells his teammates, who react with varying degrees of coldness.

Kuroko gives him a hard stare, Murasakibara is indifferent, Aomine mumbles something under his breath, and Midorima purses his lips so hard he looks constipated.

“We can see that, Kise,” Midorima informs him stiffly.

“I’m just back from Shohei, and I don’t think they’ll be a problem,” Akashi begins, as he sits down on the bench, retying his shoelaces, Kise clinging firmly to his side.

“Their center might give difficulties,” Akashi looks at Murasakibara and smiles at him, “but he is no match for Murasakibara.”

Murasakibara practically glows.

“Akashicchi, Akashicchi,” Kise tells him, successfully focusing Akashi’s attention on him, “I didn’t make the quota today!”

“That isn’t something to be proud of, Kise-kun,” Kuroko tells him, and before Kise can open his waterworks, Akashi chastises Kuroko. “Now, now, Kuroko, there’s no need to be mean,” he says, and Kuroko’s expression sours.

“Akashicchi, my hero!” Kise says, wrapping his hands around Akashi’s neck.

“That doesn’t mean you will not do the laps, Kise,” Akashi tells him, standing up. Kise pouts, and Akashi relents slightly. “Tomorrow. You must be tired today.”

“Favouritism,” Aomine coughs, and Akashi gives him a reproaching look. “It isn’t favouritism, Aomine. Kise will damage his knees if he runs immediately after his game.”

Kise beams brightly at Akashi, and bounds out the door, while Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima (who gives Akashi an inscrutable look) follow.

Akashi turns to look at the final member of the team, standing just behind him, practically seething in anger.

Of course, it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone that didn’t know Kuroko Tetsuya very well.

“Kuroko,” he says and Kuroko wraps his arms around Akashi’s waist, resting his chin on Akashi’s shoulder. Akashi tries not to shudder at the warm breath that blows against his ear.

“Akashi-kun certainly favours Kise-kun, doesn’t he?” Kuroko whispers and Akashi tries to turn around in Kuroko’s grip, but it’s too strong.   
Kuroko nips Akashi’s earlobe, making the redhead gasp softly.

“Akashi-kun, I’m angry with you. How do you plead?” Kuroko murmurs and Akashi laughs.

“Kuroko is certainly very feisty today, isn’t he?” Akashi twists in Kuroko’s now lax grip to face his boyfriend.

_“Tetsuya,”_  he whispers against the blue haired boy’s lips before closing the distance between them.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, I'm accepting prompts - [simplyaverage7](http://simplyaverage7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
